<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lód by Coralovsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560195">Lód</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky'>Coralovsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Ice Skating, M/M, Skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu on ice to wszystko czego potrzebuje...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lód</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Znad tafli lodu unosił się ostry zapach chłodnego powietrza. Białe lodowisko poprzecinane slalomami i serpentynami mieniło się w świetle białych reflektorów zawieszonych wysoko pod sufitem. Zimną ciszę przerywały ostrza łyżew trzeszcząc pod stopami malując na lodzie kolejne kształty. Za bandami nie było teraz nikogo… puste trybuny, mimo, że tafla wypełniona była w całości jedną osobą.<br/>            Akaashi przyspieszył, wykonał szybki najazd i skoczył. Rozległ się głośny trzask , a odłamki lodu rozpierzchły dookoła. Młodzieniec wykonał w powietrzu trzy obroty, ale nie wylądował. Przewrócił się. Leżał na zimnej tafli lodowiska patrząc tępo w sufit, nawet nie starając się zebrać siły do wstania.</p><p>- Aaaaaaaakashi! – rozległ się wrzask Bokuto, który przeskoczył bandę i podjechał do młodzieńca. – Nic ci nie jest?</p><p>- Nie mam siły, Bokuto – san. – odparł chłodno Keji.  </p><p>- Nie powinieneś tak mówić! – rzucił oburzony Bokuto. – Dopiero zaczęliśmy.</p><p>- Dopiero zaczęliśmy? Jeżdżę od czterech godzin.</p><p>- Nie musisz wiecznie trenować skoków.</p><p>Akaashi westchnął i spojrzał raz jeszcze w sufit.</p><p>- Wszyscy… - zaczął. – Wszyscy skaczą coraz więcej poczwórnych, a ja…</p><p>- Nie musisz skakać poczwórnych! – wtrącił szybko Bokuto. – W końcu jesteś AKAASHI!</p><p>Kejii roześmiał się i podniósł do siadu.</p><p>- Co to ma znaczyć? – spytał nadal chichocząc.</p><p>Bokuto podał młodzieńcowi rękę, a ten wsparł się na niej i stanął na nogi.</p><p>- Masz więcej asów w rękawie, niż tylko jakieś głupie skoki! Piruety! Praca stóp! Spirale! Powinieneś jeździć w parze.</p><p>Akaashi przewrócił oczami.</p><p>- Już o tym mówiliśmy Bokuto – san. Te wszystkie podnoszenia…</p><p>- Ze mną w parze. – wtrącił młodzieniec.</p><p>Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Akaashi przekrzywił lekko głowę zastanawiając się czy jego przyjaciel mówi na poważnie. Bokuto natomiast odwrócił wzrok starając się ukryć swoje zawstydzenie. Jak zwykle nie zdołał do końca zapanować nad swoimi słowami.</p><p>- Wiesz, że nie możemy. Przepisy nie zezwalają na pary tej samej płci. – odezwał się w końcu Keji. – To by zaburzało balans.</p><p>Bokuto skrzywił się niezadowolony, po czym spytał czerwieniąc się lekko.</p><p>- Zatańczyłbyś teraz ze mną? – zerknął nieśmiało w stronę młodzieńca.</p><p>Akaashi wzruszył tylko ramionami.</p><p>- Czemu nie? – skierował się na środek lodowiska. – Tutaj nikt nas nie ocenia.</p><p>- To będzie dobre odprężenie po tylu skokach. – dodał szybko zawstydzony Bokuto. – Wiesz… Mi zawsze pomagało…</p><p>- Chcesz zatańczyć jakiś konkretny wzór? Powinienem jeszcze trochę pamiętać.</p><p>- Nie, nie, nie. Zatańczymy twój program krótki.</p><p>Akaashi uniósł lekko brwi.</p><p>- Potrafisz go pojechać? – spytał.</p><p>- Też pytanie! Sam go komponowałem.</p><p>- Prawda. – rzucił Keji i stanął w pozycji startowej.</p><p>Na lodowisku przez chwilę panowała całkowita cisza, którą wkrótce przerwały dźwięki ostrzy ślizgających się po lodzie. Bokuto objął partnera w talii z prawej strony i chwycił za dłoń z przeciwnej, po czym oboje ruszyli przed siebie zaczynając sekwencję kroków. Po serii obrotów, zmian krawędzi i nóg nastała pora na piruety. Pierwszą kombinację podjęli w separacji, a następną wspólnie. Bokuto raz jeszcze objął partnera w talii, a ten odchylił się do tyłu, chwytając nogę i przyciągając ostrze łyżwy tak blisko, że prawie dotykało jego głowy.</p><p>- Nie wiedziałem, że możesz tak zrobić. – rzucił Bokuto.</p><p>- Gdybyś mnie nie chwycił pewnie już dawno zaliczyłbym glebę.</p><p>Kotaro uśmiechnął się chytrze i chwycił Akaashiego wyciągając go za sobą na środek lodowiska.</p><p>- Skakałeś kiedyś skoki wyrzucane? – spytał obejmując mocniej partnera.</p><p>- Bokuto – san, ty chyba nie…</p><p>Rozległ się kolejny trzask, a chwilę później Akaashi bezpiecznie wylądował swój pierwszy wyrzucany skok.</p><p>- Właśnie zaliczyłeś całkiem przyzwoitego wyrzucanego podwójnego toe loopa. – Bokuto uśmiechnął się szeroko.</p><p>Kejii podjechał do niego trzymając się za trzęsące lekko kolana.</p><p>- Nie rób tego więcej. To straszne.</p><p>- Myślałem, że niczego się nie boisz, Akaashi. – odparł rozbawiony Bokuto.</p><p>- Teraz już się boję.</p><p>- Powinniśmy to zrobić jeszcze raz!</p><p>Akaashi westchnął głośno.</p><p>- Bokuto, nie.</p><p>- Bokuto, tak!</p><p>- Schodzę, wrócę jak się uspokoisz. – odparł Keji i ruszył w stronę bandy.</p><p>- Akaaaaaaaaaaashi! – rzucił za nim zrozpaczony młodzieniec.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>